A Series of Unfortunate Events
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: With the aid of his trusty partner, Castle battles the forces of the Universe as a series of unfortunate events conspire against him - and his pants. Co-authored with docnerd89 Cover art by dtrekker
1. Where we write things

**A/N: ****docnerd89**: We proudly (and somewhat warily) present to you, our latest joint venture in Caskett - I mean Castle fic writing, complete with original, almost unedited chapter titles.

**kimmiesjoy**: We hope you enjoy what is supposed to be a lighthearted, occasionally silly, fun summer fic *chants* it's not a case fic! I also just wanted to say thanks to the Doc, for many things both appropriate and not, but mainly for her friendship and continued ability to put up with my persnickety tendencies! Hug you!

* * *

He shoved the empty cup through the lid of the garbage can, shaking the droplets of coffee from his fingers as he glanced over his shoulder - huffed the neck of his coat higher - and followed the sound of sirens, the Police cars dashing past.

The dregs of the nearly empty to-go coffee cup sloshed into the trash and he took the few extra seconds - ditching the rest of his rubbish - to glance back up the street at the gathering crowds.

They were running through their routine - the cops - with their yellow tape cordoning off the curious passers-by and apartment folk trying to get back into their buildings. Mailmen, garbage collectors and street vendors all stood around in groups staring, the occasional flash of a camera drawing his eye - people were ghouls.

The Medical Examiner's van pulled up beside the bright splash of yellow tape that was dividing the street, and he watched as two plain clothes detectives ushered a tiny, spunky, dark haired woman in front of them. She barked orders in their direction - and possibly some profanities judging by the indignation bursting from one of them - thrusting her bag at the taller of two, ignoring his glare and gesturing for the other one to lead the way.

He wanted to laugh, watching them all scurry about, oblivious. Imbeciles, the lot of them, and he chuckled to himself enjoying the fact that none of them had a clue.

Nobody had anything to do with him. He kept himself to himself, and over here in the shadows, he was a nobody and standing on the sidelines was playing out much like the rest of his life. He was that guy.

_That_ guy.

The invisible person who existed, that everyone _knew of _ but knew nothing _about_. A walking ghost. A background actor, melding into the scene behind the main focus, never at the forefront, never worth a second glance, never important enough to warrant one and it offered a certain level of anonymity that he had never really enjoyed before.

_Today_ it was_ perfect_.

He was mostly okay with it now - being in the shadows - he didn't particularly like being in the limelight and he had spent years learning to adapt, to find his invisible niche. Now he liked it, it meant that he could do things that slipped under the radar, and get away with them because he was inconspicuous and his confidence grew with each passing act that went unnoticed.

People just didn't see him.

Today was one of those days where it crossed the line of ridiculousness, when he somehow became _invisible_ - when he had people banging straight into him as if their eyes failed to register his existence. They stepped in front of him in queues and, Heck, even dogs would collide with him at the park.

His existence was the universal joke that no one laughed at. But all of that was about to change.

It was easy, really, like some force of nature wanted this to happen, wanted things to work out for him and he smiled, happy that his _in plain sight_ hiding place allowed him to stare to his heart's content. Everyone else was. Onlookers gathering by the second, and he couldn't have arranged a better scenario, worked out a better opportunity than the one that had presented itself.

The circumstances were practically gifted to him, means and anonymity - the chance to be just another _faceless_ face in the crowd - and he wasn't about to waste a good gift.

He caught sight of them again in the distance, the man and woman standing together on the opposite street corner. She stretched out her arm and dabbed at his shirt, the brisk morning wind sending her hair in a mahogany spiral that hid the two of them from view for a moment.

He stepped back, fading in with the gathering crowds, observing the couple from afar. When the wind dropped again their heads were dipped towards each other as they spoke in a conspiratorial rush, the woman gesturing a little wildly until the man took the cup from her hands and pointed down at his shirt.

Even across the distance between them he heard the tinkle of the woman's laugh, caught the sly pat of her hand over the mans chest, watched the way their bodies seemed drawn to each other. It hit him hard and fast. They were the kind of people he was not.

They stood out.

He watched as the woman plucked her still intact cup of coffee from the man's hand, tucked her hair behind her ear and turned on the spot, heading to the crime scene.

She was beautiful, intriguing and commanding, the type of woman he would have someday, when all of this was over. When he stood out instead of disappearing into the crowd, when his work came to fruition.

He shook his head as the man stared at her for a fraction of a second, broad shoulders bracing against the light wind, before striding after her like a loyal pup.

_Pathetic_, he thought, watching as the sea of hustling, bustling uniforms parted for them, and before his eyes they transformed into the people in charge - no longer the adorable couple, but still standing out.

Huh.

* * *

"You're still touching it." Beckett barked, reaching out and smacking his hand away with her own, forgetting the coffee cup she was still holding.

Curling his fingers around her wrist and pulling her to a stop, Castle gently tugged the cup from her hand and shook his head when she pouted, "You're going to get more on me if you start attacking me in middle of the street." He looked down at the length of his chest, the press of flesh more visible through the soaked cotton cloth now, "I'm already a wet mess, Beckett. Gonna need a shower to - what?"

She shook her head, trying to shake off the image of him in the shower dripping in coffee... "Nothing." She cleared her throat and took the napkin from him, needing a distraction.

As Beckett set to dabbing at the rapidly cooling, gross and wet front of his now ruined shirt Castle sighed, "I am cursed." He touched the edges of the coffee stain again, pressing hard, his fingers dancing across his torso.

"You are _not_." Beckett placated, barely, staring at the movement of his fingers over the light blue shirt making it cling to his skin. The contours of his broad chest getting more visible by the second, and he continued to touch himself through the soft cotton of what happened to be one of her favorite shirts.

It really didn't help that he was going to smell like coffee for the rest of the day.

Coffee and Castle.

_Mmmm._

She shook her head again, shook off the heat swirling in the pit of her stomach and glared, waving her arms at him in desperation. "And stop rubbing it. You're spreading it around and making me wet."

His eyebrows shot up, but the dampness of the material clinging to his skin made him take the high road, choosing to ignore her phrasing. "It's cold." He grumbled.

"Suck it up, Castle. At least it didn't burn you and next time maybe you could _watch_ where you're going, and we can avoid accidents," she said with a smirk, making it clear that the double entendre in their conversation was intended, not just a figment of his imagination.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, "That guy came out of nowhere, and _ploughed_ into _me _. He was too busy staring across the street at the _hullabaloo _ to look where he was going."

Beckett smirked, rolling her eyes at his word choice and she opened her mouth to contradict him but he carried on regardless.

"Besides, did I, or did I _not _ save your coffee? That's right, I did. I guarded this thing with my life!" He said, presenting it to her rather dramatically as if the brown-cuffed white cup of caffeine was in fact the holy grail. "It doesn't matter if there are stumbling idiots colliding with me in the street, in fact there could be a hail storm - nay, the apocalypse itself! - and I would still protect your coffee."

"It is really _good_ coffee." She acknowledged, glancing at the cup then back to him, rubbing it in a little bit, "It's a shame you couldn't save your own in the process."

"You could always share, Beckett."

"I'm grateful, I'm not _that_ grateful." She rolled her eyes, and growled, licking at the steam that erupted from the cup the closer she brought it to her mouth. "And you're just accident prone,_ not_ cursed." She glared, daring him to contradict her and when he didn't she spun on heel of her boot and cut her eyes towards him in challenge, "You coming, Castle?"

He took a moment to watch her striding ahead to catch up with the boys, a look of adoration, and awe adorning his face, his head tilted to watch her walk away, before he jerked himself back to reality mumbling under his breath, "Aren't I _always_?"


	2. TWO!

**A/N:** kimmiesjoy: Thank you for your kind comments and for taking the time to read, the doc and I appreciate it greatly, and just to reiterate *not* a case fic lol. Docnerd89 is awesome for many reasons, this week this reason is my favorite. I told the Doc I was stressed out, she sent me the lyrics to a song about coconut water that basically consisted of the advice _get drunk_...best doctor ever!

* * *

"What have we got?" Ryan asked, dropping down onto his haunches next to Lanie. She recapped her pen and put an elbow to her knee, looking up.

"Mild nausea." The M.E grimaced, laughing when Ryan's face danced in confusion.

Ryan cocked his head, meeting her eyes, "I thought you _corpse cutters_ didn't get sick when you looked at - " he grimaced " - and touched the dead guys?"

"Not from him," Lanie nodded down at the man on the floor. "_Them_." She growled, indicating with another nod of her head to the couple across the street, "They're at it again."

"Seriously?" Ryan moved around her, peering at their partners in the distance, "What is she doing to his shirt?"

"Rubbing it."

"Who's rubbing what?" Esposito asked his head popping up the other side of the police tape.

Lanie shrugged, "Beckett's rubbing Castle's..."

"...stiff," Ryan ended, floundering not to get caught out talking about his partners and pointing at the dead body in the middle of their little group when he heard the _"Hey, guys!"_ of Beckett's approach.

Espo's eyes darted around, wondering what he had walked into. "Ew."

"How many times have I told you not to call them that?" Beckett glared.

Ryan opened his mouth to reply, but pursed his lips without another word, seeing Espo shake his head frantically.

"Vic's a-" Espo squinted at his notes, nodding to Castle when the writer insinuated himself into their group. "Jed Knight."

"Jed Knight!" Castle's eyes lit up and he spun to the others, "Seriously? Please tell me his middle name begins with an I." Castle grinned at the two men and crouching doctor. "Ignatius or Isiah? Icacbod? Hey, I'd even settle for Ian."

"No...it's a T for Tobias." Ryan stated plainly, turning the evidence bag over in his hands and reading from the victims wallet before looking up at Castle with a questioning tilt of his head.

"Jed I ...Oh, come on. You guys are no fun." Castle dropped down to the body next to Lanie, pouting genuinely since the others didn't seem excited.

Esposito went on, his brow furrowed as he stared down his notes, his belief that Castle was crazy written all over his face, "Vic turned twenty-one yesterday, had a nice little party. Friend found him out here on the street this morning. Looks like he OD'd on drugs." He looked Castle up and down, "Bro, what happened to your shirt?"

"I got the bums rush." Castle joked, and when no one laughed or even smiled he sighed, "Straggly looking guy bumped into me and spilt his coffee all over my shirt, and what do you mean_ looks_ like drugs?"

"Yeah. Friends insist he's never touched the stuff, as straight laced as they come."

Castle hummed under his breath, considering, "Could have tried for the first time yesterday. Birthday boy wants a treat, goes overboard?"

"He had a little help keeping it inside," Lanie piped up, the purple latex of her gloves skimming reverently over their victims face.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, handing her cup to a disgruntled looking Espo so she could drop down next to her partner and friend.

"See these marks here?" Lanie said, pointing around the victim's mouth at what appeared to be bruising. "I think they're finger impressions."

"You think someone held him down?" Beckett asked, her eyes traveling over the body between them.

"Could be, though I'll know more when I can get him on a table."

Castle stood up and plucked the cold shirt away from his chest, "So-?" He started, just as Espo darted behind him and ducked down out of sight.

Castle caught Kate's eye and the two of them shrugged back and forth at each other.

"Hey, Espo -" Beckett started, stopping instantly when she caught sight of the mans face. His eyes were wide and fingers clenched tightly at the back of Castle's jacket.

"Shhh eep." Espo hissed through his teeth, gnashing and grinding them together.

Castle froze. "What?"

"Shuuut up." The man hissed, continuing to use Castle as a shield pointing behind Lanie and squeaking.

Castle followed the line of his finger, his mouth falling open when he caught sight of a pair of red heels, the long slender legs following and he leant back humming over his shoulder, "Espo, what have you done?"

"It's not me it's herrrrr. She can't keep her hands to herself."

"My kind of woman - " Castle chuckled, his eyes dropping to Beckett - who was not in least bit amused. "-would never do that. _You_." He covered quickly, "You're my kind of woman."

"Remember that and keep your eyes up if you ever want me to get _handsy_ again." She growled, her eyes diving south in that way that was not truly appropriate for a public place.

"Ew." Espo squeaked, his head popping up before once more disappearing behind Castle's back.

"No judgement from you, hidey Joe." Castle grumbled over his shoulder.

"Hey, you done yet?" said the unfamiliar voice of the long legged woman, and it was only now, as they stood side by side, that Castle could see the resemblance. Though their crime scene visitor was taller, physically they had the same shape, same eyes, same commanding presence. Something about the way she stood balanced on the heel of one shoe, or it could have been the tilt of her head - his writers mind racing with characterization as it took in her appearance - all reminding him of the woman by his side. "Lanie, do you have a sister?" He asked, smiling at their new company.

Lanie laughed, pulling her gloves from her fingers slowly and eyeballing the writer."No, this is my cousin."

The woman stepped forwards, glancing over his shoulder at the squirming Esposito, "Shaney," She said claiming his hand and stroking her thumb across his knuckles her eyes never leaving Espo, "Shaney McCain."

"Richard Castle." He replied with a grin, nodding towards Kate "And this is Detective Beckett."

Kate rolled her eyes, "We've met, Castle."

"Best friend remember." Lanie piped up, not looking up as she gathered her things and prepped for the transportation of the body.

"She's practically family." Shaney agreed, stepping back and meeting Kate halfway with a hug. "So Lanie, you about done?"

"Yup, done for now. We can go get some lunch," she said, as she tossed her purple gloves. "I'm starving. Let's go," The little M.E reached out and practically dragged her cousin away from the crime scene, her loud voice singing the praises of "_the most amazing fries_" as she went.

As the two women departed, Beckett, Castle and Ryan all turned very confused eyes on the sheepish looking Esposito.

"You know you're gonna have to explain that right?" Ryan asked, his eyebrows high and his smile wide. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared his partner down.

"There's no way we are gonna let it go." Castle agreed, copying the stance in hope the joint forces of them both would force the mans confession.

"Espo what the hell was that?" Beckett demanded, hands falling to her hips, her face lighting up with amusement and annoyance and of course, of the three of them, it was her commanding voice that got him to speak.

"Just... just keep that _woman_ away from me." Espo stuttered, rising to his tiptoes, his shifty eyes checking Lanie and Shaney were gone before he took off in the opposite direction.


	3. Ass time!

"You soooo wanna _kiss_ me," Castle said, smirking as Kate tried her best to ignore him. "It's cos I smell all delicious and coffee flavored isn't it? It is. You wanna kiss me."

She was fighting to keep her eyes on the road, desperately ignoring the heady scent of coffee drenched ruggedness emanating from the man sitting next to her. "Keep telling yourself that." She growled back, hoping to show her indifference.

It didn't work.

"Where's the fun in that?" He grinned lasciviously, spider walking his fingers closer and closer to her lap, grinning when he caught her eyes dropping down to watch, "I'd rather keep telling _you_."

"Uh, guys?" Ryan interrupted, leaning between their seats and looking a lot like he was fighting off seasickness.

"Oh! Oops. Sorry, Ryan. Forgot you were back there."

"That's okay," he drawled. "I guess beggars can't be choosers. I appreciate the ride."

"Being as your partner ditched you." Castle teased, his fingers inching closer to the curve of her thigh, "_Mine_ would never do that." His sing-songy voice made her look up, chewing on her cheek to keep the annoyance at bay.

"Don't be so sure." Becket groused, lifting Castle's hand from her knee before it could climb any higher and putting it back over in his own lap.

Castle poked out his tongue and turned back to Ryan, "Do you know what the deal was with Espo today?"

"You mean with Lanie?" Ryan shrugged.

"No, it was Shaney." Castle swiveled in his seat, "And seriously, who names their kids Lanie and Shaney?"

"They're not sisters. They're cousins." Beckett defended, elbowing Castle out of her way as she maneuvered the car.

"Like that makes it any better. Can you imagine christmas? Shaney Lanie come to the table, Lanie Shaney eat your carrots, Shaney Lanie-"

"We get it Castle." Beckett exclaimed trying not to snort but desperate to put a stop to the tirade before it got out of hand.

"Shaney lanie... bo baney Bannana fanna-"

Too late.

"CASTLE"

"Fo faney, fee fy mo maney. Shaney McCainey."

"RYAN!" She lifted her head and glared into the rear view mirror watching as Ryan scrunched up on himself pouting in the backseat.

"Ryan, Fryin, Po Pyan Myan," Castle went on.

"Ugh. It's like being trapped in the car with children." Beckett growled, her hands tightening on the steering wheel, "Will you two SHUT UP!"

"Yes, mom." "Yes, dear," came the replies.

* * *

Once they were in the elevator - Ryan having chosen to take the stairs rather than confine himself to a small enclosed space with the two of them. Again. Beckett finally had a chance to do something she had been dying to do ever since their car ride.

She turned to him with a smile, batting her eyelashes and lulling him into a sense of false security. Raising her hand ever so slowly, trailing her fingers over his still coffee stained, but thankfully dry, shirt, she traced the line of his jaw, the shell of his ear and then -

"Ka-" he started sighing, which then turned to yelping - "aaaaaatttttteee! Apples! APPLES! Ow, leggo of my ear!"

"I don't know, _dear._ You have such a lovely ear," she ground out, the heat of her anger burning through the words.

"Heh, you're a poet and you don't know it - OW!" He stumbled backwards, "Jeez! Okay! You _do _ know it. I'm sorry. No _dearing _ you. Got it!"

"I had a very scary glimpse of our future, Castle." She growled into his ear, pressing herself close, "Full of weird endearments and babies that look like Ryan in the back-"

"Our future better not have any babies that look like _Ryan_ on the back seat." He interrupted, narrowing his eyes, and when she didn't back down he gave in, "Fine, I'll behave."

She let go of his ear, and he rubbed it, pouting and mumbling under his breath and she was almost sure she heard him saying something on the lines of her being a good mother. That is until he piped up with, "This is not what I was imagining when we talked about you being handsy. But - "

"But what?"

"But," he repeated before grabbing her by the waist and backing her up against the wall almost a little roughly, and pressing against her. "But, if anything, the little babies in the back of the car are going to look like me. Or preferably like you. Beautiful, and intelligent-"

"Chatty." Kate growled, her eyes on his lips just wishing he'd shut up.

"And chatty." He added, deliberately misunderstanding her with another smile, "And good. Good kids. _Our_ kids."

"Castle -" she husked, momentarily at a loss for words from the warmth of him and the smell of coffee that she could almost taste, but before she could say more, he stepped in close, closer than he had been seconds before and - holding her eyes in his steady gaze - captured her lips in a searing kiss, making her forget about baby Ryan lookalikes, or even miniature Castles for that matter.

Her fingers tickled up from his chest, caressing his ear in light touches - the way he thought it should be treated - and with one hand curving at her elbow he pressed her further into the wall of the elevator.

She gasped and he took the opportunity, smirking and pouncing on her, parting her lips with the firm push of his tongue, making her cling to him. His thigh nudged between her legs, knocking her off her heels and she shuddered into him, her fingers tightening in his hair, at his neck, smoothing down his back.

In retaliation he rocked into her, the slow soaring sensation of the little metal box making her groan and roll her body towards him, giving up her breath in search of more of the heated kiss spilling from his lips.

Panting across her open mouth, Castle pulled back, his eyes dark and conquering, and he lifted a hand to stroke the hair away from her face, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks. He followed their movement with the brush of his lips, making her shiver.

Finally he backed up, just a little, his hand extending to press a button on the panel next to her. She hadn't even realized that the elevator had stopped moving. He smirked, as it started its ascent again, and stood innocently by her side as she tried to collect herself.

He knew it was a gamble. To speak so openly and freely about their future, and kids and well - _their_ kids. It wasn't something they normally did. Judging by the look on her face - or the look that she was trying to keep_ off _ her face, maybe he ought to bring it _up_ more often.

Heh.

As the elevator dinged, delivering them to their floor, the doors took a fraction of a second to open, as they usually did. Enough for her to leave him as breathless as he just left her. Without a backward glance, she said, "Personally, I hope they all have your eyes."

Once he got his throat to work, he noticed she was already far ahead of him and he shook himself out of his stunned stupor to follow her, squeezing between the closing elevator doors, only to get stunned silly again when he realized what she said. Stuck on the spot, he gulped, and muttered - mostly to himself, "_All_? Did you just sa.."

But he didn't get a chance to complete his sentence, receiving yet another shock to his system when he was suddenly yanked backwards, flailing his arms and struggling to maintain his balance. "Beckett, _help_!"


	4. Door, what is it good for?

The full chapter title for this one was, DOOR, WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR? shoving hot detectives up against!

Doc found it funny, I found it funnier, we're weird like that ;) Thank you for reading.

* * *

She lurched forwards just in time to grab his hand and keep him upright, but he overcompensated and had to grab her waist. Her hands fisted themselves in the lapels of his jacket and she tugged.

The wrong way.

With an oomph, she stumbled backwards, dragging him with her and letting him stumble to his feet and to safety, away from the closing and clunk doors of the temperamental machine.

"Castle, what is it with you and the elevator? It hates you."

"It _eats_ me," he replied, leading her to scrunch her eyes in confusion. That is until he turned around, and popped his peachy butt out towards her.

Beckett blinked in silence - once - before doubling over with laughter.

"What is going on over here?" a stern voice called out and Beckett's laughter stopped immediately, her eyes flying to Castle's.

He froze, his whole body tensing up and his eyes wide with panic, pupils locking with Kate's, his protruding backside still dancing in the air.

"Oh, sir. Uh. Nothing." Beckett squealed jumping in front of Castle and trying to shield him with her body. She had to act quickly as the rapidly approaching Captain was eyeballing them both suspiciously with every step she took.

At her back Beckett felt Castle shift position, felt the brush of his fingers at her hip and down her back, making her jump and not look at all suspicious. "Castle." She hissed, hiding the words and the warning with a fake smile leveled directly at her boss.

Captain Gates folded her arms, coming to a dead stop in front of them, her narrowed eyes and flaring nostrils making her look somewhat like an angry pony as her gaze shifted between the pair. The look, though silent, screamed, 'no shit'.

Castle's shoulders slumped, and he turned around with a sigh. Bending over he slowly revealed to the Captain the torn seat of his pants, the ripped material of his boxers and one cheek of his ass now exposed to the elements.

Beckett watched as the woman's mouth fell open and her eyes widened, and Kate had to gulp back a sudden urge to usher Gates away from her partner. Something odd flaring in her stomach at the way the pink cheeked Captain kept letting her eyes drift back to Castle's backside.

"Oh. Oh, my," said a visibly flustered Gates, her eyes trained firmly on the front of Castle's pants as he stood up and turned around. "Detective Beckett," Her eyes weren't even blinking, staring steadfastly at the space previously occupied by Castle's bare ass. " I don't know what you do in the confines of your ahh...bedroom, but this is the precinct... we ummm."

"What?" Beckett barked glaring, but her face paled slowly with the insinuation. "What? No, sir! I don't - I didn't -"

"It was the elevator," Castle said, saving her from further embarrassment. And then he ruined it by adding, rather joyfully, "usually by the time she gets to doing _things _ to me, there aren't any clothes in the way."

"Castle!" Beckett hissed in an odd mixture of embarrassment, dismay, and mild amusement, turned him around and away from Gates, pushing him far. Far enough not to be heard, hopefully.

" , from what I can see, there aren't any clothes in the way _now_." The Captain blinked, shook her head and finally lifted her gaze to his face, "Perhaps you should rectify that?"

Beckett chose to ignore the disappointment in the woman's voice, nodding instead, "Yes, sir. I'll get right on it."

"Fixing my pants, she means." Castle replied, jumping to her rescue unnecessarily. "Not getting on anything else. Or anything that could be-"

Beckett's fingers tightened around his upper arm in a deadlier than death grip and she yanked him off the spot, taking off down the corridor, pulling the man behind her as he tried to cover his own ass with one hand.

"I'm sure she...does," Gates muttered under her breath, waving her fingers in front of her face - not fanning herself - and tipping her head to the side as she watched them walk away.

The slash of denim revealed the taut curve of the writers backside, boxers splitting and occasionally giving her glimpses of his ass as he walked away. It gave her a decent clarification on why her lead Detective's eyes often dropped to that particular part of her partners anatomy.

"Lucky girl." Gates mumbled, before catching herself staring at him again and shaking her head. She cleared her throat and made herself stand erect...upright, she made herself stand _upright_ and glanced around slyly to check she hadn't been seen.

It wouldn't for people to think she was giving too much attention of the writer - or to the perky bounce of his ass as he strode away - and heaving a heavy sigh of relief, Gates turned towards her desk, seeking solitude to reflect on what she had seen - a good partnership, she meant, of course.

She strode away and hummed in disbelief, thinking to herself that sometimes he really was a good _ass_et to the team.

* * *

Castle could have sworn that he felt Kate grab his exposed butt cheek on the pretense of shoving him away from Gates, not that he found it in himself to mind. Maybe he wasn't so much cursed as blessed after all. Of course, he could do without being gawked at by Gates and he shuddered at the thought, he could almost feel the woman's eyes still roaming over his skin.

"Castle, put some pants on," Kate said sternly.

"Not my four favorite words," Castle replied with a slight frown.

"Well, we don't want to give the entire precinct a free show."

"You'd rather charge admission?" He grinned, turning to face her, "Admission to my pants."

"Not with the Captain looking at you like she'd buy _all_ the tickets." Kate growled, reminding him how very much he liked jealous Beckett, and he couldn't help but step into her space, crowd her a little and press her already pressed buttons just a tad more.

His fingers trailed her arm and his voice dropped low and deep as he teased, "You just don't want them thinking that you were responsible for it," he said with a smirk. "That you couldn't keep your hands off me, huh Beckett?"

She swatted his chest. lifting her eyes slowly to his face, burning through with embarrassment and maybe a little too much desire. "That's not funny. I was mortified."

"Did she honestly think you'd maul me at the precinct? Clearly she doesn't think much of your self-control." He grinned, fanning her neck with a heated breath, "She doesn't know how well you can hold out when you want to, keep me waiting...wanting."

"Actually!" Beckett interrupted, ignoring his dirty mind, "I think_ her _ lack of self-control was showing," she grumbled.

"What?"

"I mean, really, she was talking more to your- " she gestured silently to his backside, "than she was to me."

"Aww, Beckett. Are we feeling a bit possessive? You can talk to it later if you want to."

"Urgh. Locker room, now!" She growled and pointed and stepped forwards obviously expecting him to follow her.

"Huh. Wow, I wasn't actually serious, but okay," Castle replied gleefully, skipping after her and almost skidding into her back when she turned on the spot and paused in the doorway.

Shoving him away from her hard, Kate pointed into the room, "No, I mean. I have your _stuff _ in my _locker_."

his eyebrows danced at her words, "Kinky!"

"Just go."

"Kay, I'll change my pants and come up."

"I bet you will." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Beckett strode away shaking her head, god, even her own mouth was determined to make this situation a thousand times worse, she really needed to get a handle on herself, keep herself under better control cos he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to reign it in.

Castle took a few steps into the room and watched as Beckett walked down the corridor away from him, he tried to bite his tongue but it was no use, "Beckett?"

"Whhhattt?" She rolled her eyes and spun on the spot, her arms wide.

"She wasn't...the Captain I mean, she wasn't really looking at my...was she?" His voice pitched skyward as panic set in and his hands slipped behind him to cover his backside protectively.

Kate took a deep breath and met his eyes, biting _back_ the urge to bite his head_ off_. But on seeing his face, his worried expression and slightly seasick green tinged face, she took pity on him, "Don't worry, Castle." Kate grinned slowly, "I've got your back...literally!" She waggled her fingers and laughed when he gulped.

* * *

Castle did what he was told, for once, even if it took him three checks in the mirror to convince himself his backside was covered from the prying eyes of Gates. Adjusting his collar, and quite proud of himself for staying calm, he was finally on his way back to Beckett's desk, when a door flew open in front of him.

There was a flash of skin, a flash of shadow and light, and a hand appeared. Castle yelped as he was pulled off his feet and yanked into the supply closet.

The very dark supply closet.

_Oh, goody_!

Fingers coiled over his chest and Castle grinned into the darkness. He growled, his hands roaming. "This is turning out to be quite a good day, Kate. But I checked while I was down there and this is my last pair of pants, so don't rip them like you did the..." he wriggled, and his words died on his tongue, grabbing what he presumed was a butt. "Have you been working out?"

"Castle, get your hands off me, man."

"ESPO?" Castle shrieked. "Ew ew ew ew! What the hell?" He screeched, backing up fast and crashing into the wall behind him.

"Shhhh! Keep it down, dude. She'll hear us."

"I think I want her to hear us. Beckett, HELP!"

Espo cupped his hand over Castle's mouth, and Castle shut up from the sheer shock of it, throwing himself backwards and ricocheting from the wall only to bounce against the door until Espo had him pressed up against it tight.

"Not _her_! I meant Shaney!"

"Mmmmfshf"

"What?" Espo asked. "Oh, right, sorry." He took his hand away.

"What is up with you and Shaney?" Castle hissed. "And why am I being groped in a closet because of it?"

"That was not groping." Espo stated rather too emphatically, "And I was at a bar last night. And she was at a bar last night. We were at the _same_ bar!"

Castle groaned, wanting to cover his ears, "And I thought Ryan _sucked _ at story telling."

"She was hitting on me all night!" Espo squeaked.

Castle narrowed his eyes in the dark, sensing a mistelling of the narrative, "Did you hit on _her_?"

He heard Espo gulp in the darkness, his voice shooting high as he squeaked."What? No! Maybe. No! No!"

"Mmhmm." Castle folded his arms across his chest, "Come on 'Sito, was it because you knew she was Lanie's cousin?"

"I had no idea! She looked similar but her name is Shaney. Shaney!" He exclaimed desperately, "Who'd name their kids Lanie and Shaney?"

"That's what I SAID!" Castle squeaked in triumph, forgetting to keep quiet, and nearly jumping out of his skin when the door he had been yanked through not moments before suddenly the door flew open again.

They had to squint against the bright burst of light and Castle stumbled sideways, his arms wrapping around Espo for stability. It took a few seconds but their eyes adjusted to the brightness bombarding them, only to be confronted by a relatively calm Beckett staring them down, her arms folded and her eyebrows almost touching her hairline.

"Uh. I can explain?"

Her eyes moved from one man to the other, slowly, and she held her hand up. "I don't even want to know." Reaching between them Kate yanked on a spindly silver chain and the tiny supply cupboard was illuminated by a single bulb hanging above their heads.

"Huh?" Castle grunted looking up at the bulb in amazement.

Reaching between them, Beckett extended her arm slowly, her eyes narrowed and focused behind the two men as she retrieved a shiny new stapler. Pocketing it she gave them one last deadly look before she yanked on the chain again, casting them back into darkness, and wordlessly closed the door in their faces.

Castle turned to Espo, "There's a light in here? Why were we in the dark?"

"I didn't know there was a light in here."

"Huh, there wasn't one here the last time."

"Last time?"

"Yeah, why'd'u think I thought you were Beckett?"

"Ew."

"I'd rather be in here with _her _ than_ you_."

"Good point."

Castle stared at the space where he imagined Espo's head to be, "Lets not go there and we're still in the dark."

"Right," Esposito agreed, happily letting the subject drop, "I'm hoping Shaney's gone. But at this point I'm willing to risk it, we need to come out."

Castle snorted under his breath at his friends word choice, "Speak for yourself."


	5. Pink! Grrr

AN:The title of this chapter comes from the fact I HATE the color pink and the Doc insisted on leaving me story notes in that color...evil!

* * *

Though her eyes kept dancing between the sheepish looking Espo and a still pink faced Castle, Beckett managed to regain some semblance of normality - or as close to normal as her life with the crazy man could ever be - and they divided the witness list between the four of them, with plans to interview as many people as possible before Gates had an apoplectic fit.

She might be able to alleviate a little of it with another flash of Castle's ass but Beckett really wanted to save that for a last resort - and the cold day in hell it would actually have to be for her to volunteer such privileges to her Captain.

Entering the interrogation room with her usual flare, Beckett shoved the door closed behind her without a second glance.

"Mr. Tanner," She smiled, greeting the middle aged man with the usual pleasantries."I believe you have some information you'd like to share."

The man nodded and Beckett sat down, unaware that the story of the 'faceless man' was about to become one she would hear a lot over the course of the day.

* * *

The next several hours passed with the three detectives and writer talking to witness after witness - not that you could really call them that when they had seen well, not much of anything - trying to glean as much information from them as they could.

Some of the younger kids - in a fit of morality or a vain effort to impress - did reveal that there were indeed drugs being passed around by a couple of people at the party, but as far as they knew, Jed wasn't into drugs.

None of them could pinpoint exactly what time he left the party downstairs to go up to his bedroom. Amidst the drinks, music and flickering party lights, it was all a blur. All they knew was that one minute, Jed was alive and well, enjoying his party, and the next, there was screaming and shouting when one of their friends discovered that this birthday would be his last.

Everyone seemed to be accounted for.

An exhausted Castle and Beckett finally sorted their papers and headed back into the bullpen, where they saw a bored Ryan and Esposito throwing baseballs in the air, and catching them.

"No luck?" Beckett asked, and she placed her papers on her desk.

"Nothing useful," Esposito said, chucking his ball at Ryan.

"Us either." Beckett grumbled.

"What are you guys upto?" Castle asked, sighing heavily.

"I was just telling Ryan that he's gonna need me to perform my uncle-y duties and teach his kid how to throw a ball."

"I can teach him how to throw a ball!" Ryan said, indignantly, as he threw it back to Espo a little weakly.

Espo smirked, "Uhuh."

"Besides, it might be a girl."

"What's your point, Ryan?" Beckett said, her hand whipping up into the space between them to pluck the ball out of the air, staring him down.

"Uh, nothing," he said, catching the ball when she tossed it back, hard, grinning at him when it landed with a grunt and she meandered around his desk looking for her cup.

Ryan sat staring at the ball in his hands, tossing it casually with the left and catching it with the right, trading off hands almost as if juggling silently with one ball.

Espo cleared his throat and waved his hands to show he was waiting, "You need to put some force into it, bro. Chuck it hard."

"Fine. I just didn't want to hurt you. But you're asking for it," Ryan grinned evilly and pulled his arm all the way back. He wound his shoulder around a few times and let fly, slinging the ball forwards with more force than before.

Completely off course.

Espo leant back and watched it soar right over his head. "Nice shot, bro."

Castle's high pitched squeal suddenly rent the air and they all turned to see the writer fall forwards, bending double and clutching himself in a rather private place for such a public arena. "Ayeeeeee."

"Oh man, Castle, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Ryan said, jumping up from his chair, and scrunching his face in apology.

Esposito just sat, wincing in sympathy, his own hands dropping protectively low, his eyes on Ryan, just in case.

"Not cursed." He squealed, "Seriously?"

With tears in his eyes and his hands still clasped over the throbbing focus of his pain, Castle backed up, fearing for his bruised...ego. Eyeing Ryan in disbelief when the man started walking towards him.

Castle kept backing up, unable to form words as the pain continued to sting its way through his system and the lumbering lummox of a Detective charged at him like a rhino - completely oblivious to the disaster about to happen.

He didn't see Beckett coming up behind him, didn't hear the tap of her heels on the precinct floor, and when Ryan jumped forwards yelling, "Dude, lookout!" Castle flung himself further away mistaking the direction that danger was coming from.

Backwards.

Straight into her path.

"Castle whaaaa-" is all she could get out before colliding with him, her arms wrapping around him from behind, she spun on her heel, one leg flung out in a twisted dance to keep herself upright. But she managed to do it, stumbling, with a small sacrifice from Castle.

With a strangled cry he started hopping around, yelling, "Ya'll are trying to kill me!", he glared, hopping on the spot with his hands still covering his crotch, "First Ryan cockblocks me literally."

"Hey, now that was an accident." Ryan defended.

"Yeah well tell that to my co-"

"-Conspirator." Beckett squeaked loudly, covering for him before he shouted out one word sure to grab the Captains attention.

"Then the dancing detective over here," He grumbled nodding towards Beckett, "Goes and stamps on my fu-"

"Fabulous shoes." Espo grimaced. "They are mighty fine, bro, italian leather?"

Castle growled again, wincing in pain, "Oh. My. Nu-" just as Gates approached from behind.

"-thing! Nothing about this case is sticking out," Ryan yelled.

Beckett grabbed Castle's arm and shoved him into his chair, hoping to stop the rampant rabbit impression and shut him the hell up before his dirty mouth got them all into trouble.

Still oblivious to his approaching audience, since Gates was walking up behind him; Castle whined dramatically, "Kate, I need ice. You can't just shove things in me and expect me to be alright. Am I not a man? Do I not bleed?" His eyes opened widely, "Wait! I may need you to check if I am actually bleeding down there it feels-"

"Oh my God, Castle. Shut up," she said, squeezing his shoulders hard, not wanting to give Gates any more impetus to kick them out.

"OW! I shall not be silenced! I don't think I'll be able to walk straight today." He pouted, "Or ever again."

Kate gave up, shoving away from him with a shrug in the Captain's direction, and moving back to her seat, letting her head fall onto her desk the moment she sat down.

Castle glanced over his shoulder in the direction everyone kept staring and quickly looked straight ahead again, the picture of innocence, ignoring the Captains glare he said, "Because we're working so hard that I'm going crosseyed. Yup. So much paperwork. But I love it."

" ?" Gates drawled, her eyes flitting from his hands to head and back in a weird circuit that made Castle twitch uncomfortably in his seat, "I know you seem to think I was born yesterday, that your silly little antics and inane babbling comments will befuddle me enough to miss what exactly is going on here. But be warned, I am watching you." She glared at him hard, then spun on her heel and walked back towards her office.

"She's watching you alright." Kate grumbled, muttering the words under her breath, "Especially when you walk away."

"Kate, I really need ice, the throbbing is becoming an issue."

Esposito snorted, "That's what she said."

"Shut up, Espo." Beckett reached out and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Yes, Mom." He snarked, backing away when she swiped for him again.

"Do. Not. Call me that." Beckett warned.

Ryan laughed as Esposito rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah bro, clearly Castle is in need, Beckett has to help him ice down his - OW!"

"You too, Ryan."

Ryan pouted and turned pitiful eyes in the direction of Castle.

"Don't look at me," Castle squeaked pointing down to his lap, "She's the boss, boys." He winced again and rubbed his bruised foot, "If the dominatrix heels didn't give it away."

"Castle!"

"What? Too much information for the kids?"

She looked up from her work, and glared, the vein on her forehead popping out and serving as warning to everyone in the vicinity.

"I'll just go look for the ice," he said as he stood hastily, wincing in pain.

The guys scattered about, too, leaving an amused - but pretending not to be - Kate, sitting at her thankfully silent desk.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found the precinct's favorite mascot sitting next to his muse, icing his jewels.

"Ah!" he let out a contented sigh. "Much better."

Kate cast him an amused smirk as the shifted the ice pack rather suggestively and wriggled to get comfortable, before letting out her own frustrated sigh at the lack of anything concrete. "Ugh. We're gonna be stuck here forever!"

"Tell me about it. I, for one, am dying to get out of here. Possibly literally."

"Castle, the precinct is not out to get you."

"Well, you get your pants torn, get hit in the hoohaa-"

Beckett snorted, "HooHaa?"

"-and stabbed in the foot, and then tell me that," Castle replied, earning himself an eye roll.

"Okay, so maybe you're having an off day," she said, leaning in to whisper, "but, I'll help make it all better tonight." Her eyes followed his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and back down again, "Help soothe that _ache_." She leaned back, "Assuming of course, that we can actually _catch_ the killer."

"Give me those papers, I'm solving this damn case."

Beckett handed over the folders containing the printed draft of the interviews, and sat back sipping her coffee with a grin as Castle proceeded to speed read his way through them.

God, she wanted to kiss those lips. He was so hot when he helped her solve things.

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"The staring? Totally not creepy at all."

"I wasn't staring."

"Sure you weren't. Anyway, take a look at this," he said, pointing at lines which had Paula Sutton telling them about the _shady guy_ who looked like your average nobody but was lingering far too long around Jed; Thomas White saying that he saw a _quiet guy_ leaving Jed's room, wearing a pair of dark shades, and a baseball cap - at night; Rita Prescott saying she saw a _tall guy _ she didn't know was Jed's friend, but presumed he was with someone else at the party.

"Sounds like they might all be talking about the _same _ guy."

"Let's see if Esposito and Ryan's interviews have our nameless-faceless buddy, too."

"Castle, I could kiss you." She exclaimed, excitedly reaching for the boys stack of paperwork.

"By all means," he said with a large grin. "You go right head.


	6. Solve the case, get to the smoochies!

**AN**:Thank you for your reviews, your kind words and your bubble butt dances! Doc wanted me to pass on that she really likes butts, big ones, she cannot lie! ;)

She also didn't know I was going to tell you that so I'm gonna go hide :D

* * *

Squinting against the glare of the precinct lights, he ducked out of sight and into the corridor. His coat pulled up again, shielding his face from the officers swarming past. In a way he was sad that his father had died. He would never be able to confront him, or make him proud of his son, even if had casually forgotten about his existence. After all, it takes a kind of genius to plan and execute the perfect murder.

And it was perfect, he gloated. No, no he didn't gloat, he puffed out his chest, his body feeding from the rush of pride that flooded him head to toe. The cops around him had no idea, the two detectives who interviewed him had let him go with barely a second glance.

He caught a glimpse of the detective couple who he'd seen at the crime scene, their heads almost touching as they read the same document, fortunately they hadn't seen him. Not that it would matter. It was unlikely that they would recognize him. He just didn't stand out enough.

His reward was coming to him and not even the blue eyed dainty one or his rough and tough looking partner could stop him from getting what he deserved. He came and played in their backyard, and left without them getting so much as an inkling of what he truly was. What he was capable of.

He let his facade - the blank, unmemorable mask - drop for a mere moment, to smile smugly. Idiots, the lot of them. Let them waste their time, it was fun to watch.

* * *

Ryan and Esposito's round of interviews had revealed the same thing. Mostly the same thing. They'd spoken to several witnesses and almost everyone had made a comment about the supposed faceless man. In fact they all had, except for one person.

* * *

"Let's get these witnesses back in." Beckett said tapping at the names on the form in front of her, "and call Bob." She grinned to Espo, as he lifted the phone. "I want a description from each of them of this faceless man, see if one corroborates the other."

Espo mumbled into the receiver for a few minutes then nodded, "Sketch artist's on his way in. " He did a double take, muttered "Oh god." and abruptly dropped to his knees, pushing Ryans legs out of the way as he crawled under the desk.

Ryan's eyes widened and he flinched, "Dude, what the fu-. Oh, hi Lanie. Shaney." His knuckles turned white as he gripped hard to the desk and felt Espo shift around trying to get comfortable.

"Hey, Ryan." Lanie smiled, coming to a dead stop when she saw the man's wide eyed expression. "Everything okay? You look a little … _excited_."

"God, I hope not," Ryan mumbled, squirming in his chair. "Nah, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here? Eeep." He jumped, smiling innocently when Shaney tilted her head at him in confusion.

"I came to drop off a toxicology report that Beckett asked for." Lanie narrowed her eyes at the wriggly detective, "Kevin, you look flushed, are you sick?"

"HOT!" He yelped, his hands flying under the desk, "Just hot, Lanie, and Beckett is in the breaaaaaaak room, break room! She. Is. In. The break room." There was a dull thud as Ryan flung his foot forwards, colliding with the desk and kicking out violently.

"Okay..." Lanie, linking arms with Shaney, turned them away to go in search of Beckett and Castle, her eyes lingering on Ryan until the last possible second.

"These guys _solve_ cases?" Ryan heard Shaney saying.

"Yup. One of the best closure rates in the city."

"Strange."

"You don't know the half of it."

The two women disappeared into the bustle of the precinct and Ryan jumped to his feet.

"What was all the kung fu kicking for?" Esposito complained, crawling out from under the desk, rubbing his head. "You almost took out my eye."

Ryan spun with his eyes wide, "Took out your eye! You almost took out my-"

"Ew."

"I KNOW!"

"I had my eyes closed."

"Well you should have been keeping your hands to yourself."

"I didn't wanna see anything...when I was...that close to your _stuff_." Espo grimaced and wave his hand in the direction of Ryan's crotch, rolling his tongue in his mouth like he was trying not to gag.

"Well you had no problem _grabbing_ my stuff!" Ryan huffed indignantly.

"I didn't grab it." Esposito yelped, dropping his voice low again when LT walked past and gave them a look. "It was a brief brush and your _stuff_ was _coming_ at my _face_"

Ryan's skin burnt bright and livid red at Espo's choice of words, but he battled on valiantly. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his partner, "I thought you had your eyes closed?"

"Yeah well lucky I opened them when I did." Espo touched his forehead again, "When you got all kickey it was everyman for himself. So much for partners, bro."

"We are not partners in you having your head in my lap." Ryan growled, "Just keep your hands to yourself."

"And keep your stuff outta my face." Espo countered, turning on the spot and stopping dead when he realized they were no longer alone.

"Lover's tiff?" Castle asked, his smile wide as he tired desperately not to laugh when the two detectives jumped apart and spun away from each other.

"Come on, Castle. Let's go see if Bob's done." She muttered, eyeing both men suspiciously, "I think these two need some privacy."


	7. Bob is no ones Uncle

They entered the room, eyes drifting from each other on a smile and Castle turned his attention - or at least as much of it as he was willing to remove from Kate as she strode in front of him - to the sketch artist working frantically at the table."Bobert, how far along are we?"

"My name is not Bobert," Bob said, nudging his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "These are the sketches."

"Oooooh! How'd you draw that expression? Do me!" Castle said, pulling a face.

"I can't believe _I do you,_" Beckett muttered.

"What?"

"I said, don't these look the same to you? It's the same person."

"Oh, you're right! Here he is with the shades, there he is with the cap. Seriously, try drawing this," he said, looking at his own nose, and puffing up his cheeks and pointing at himself. "Oh, oh draw me as Jason Bateman." Castle posed again.

Beckett raised her eyebrows and squinted in the direction of the sketch pad, shaking her head vigorously when Bobert - ugh BOB - lifted his pencil.

Bob looked back and forth between the two of them before settling on Castle, staring at him like he had three heads. Two alien ones.

Kate - well. She still couldn't believe she did him. She sighed and poked his cheek with her finger, causing him to release a burst of air. "Castle, focus."

Castle pouted, pointing at Bob, "Fine. See if I put a Norbert in my next Heat book."

"Why does he look so familiar?" Kate asked, lifting one of several sketches from the table.

"He does?"

"Is he that guy from your building?"

"The guy who stares at us when we kiss at the door?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" she said, her eyes and nose scrunching in confusion and mild discomfort.

"Who are _you_ talking about?"

"You know," Kate said, waving her hands like that would jog his memory, "That guy who," she started, then dropped to a whisper, "who caught us on the stairwell the other day."

"Ah, when the stairs were not the only thing we were climbing."

"See, Castle! Yoga!" She smiled and stepped almost between his legs, where he was perched on the desk. "All that flexibility comes in handy."

"And your hands come in _handy_." His fingers flicked across the open digits splayed at her hip, "And your legs were extra bendy when you got your foot up on that rail."

Her eyes misted over as she thought back, "I'm still not sure how we balanced."

"You put your left leg in-"

"-Your right hand-" Kate growled.

He wiggled his fingers, "And turned it alllll about."

They heard a squeaky throat clearing from somewhere besides them. "Sorry. Go on. Do the boogie woogie."

"Oh, we did."

"Castle!"

"Sorry." He grinned, negating the apology instantaneously, "Shall we focus on the man."

"The man who absolutely everyone has seen, but no one knows."

"In varying states of undress and a myriad of disguises."

"Almost like he doesn't want anyone to know who he is."

Her hand darted out and she brushed over his chest, much like she had when he spilt the coffee...

He gasped, partly from an idea forming in his head, and partly from the way Beckett couldn't keep her hands off him, her fingers trailing ever lower.

Their heads snapped up, and simultaneously they said, _"I know who the killer is!_" They grinned at each other, the satisfied flash of triumph twinkling in their eyes.


	8. To the Beckett Mobile panananannanana

Thank you for taking the time to read and review :)

* * *

"Don't you think it's a long shot?" Beckett asked as the car pulled up outside of the coffee shop, switching off the engine and turning to her over eager partner.

"That he's still here? Maybe, but how many of those witnesses said he just kept appearing in the background? Faceless man! There one minute, gone the next." He clambered out, and together they made their way up the street.

She rolled her eyes. "He's not a comic book villain. He can't just disappear into thin air."

"Precisely," he said with a smug grin, and with an announcer's voice, "To the Coffee Shop."

"Hold on a second. I forgot the sketches in the car," she said, and turned back.

"I'll come with you." He grinned, reaching for her hand, even as she ducked out of his way.

"No." She smiled, pulling her hands away, "You wait here, keep your eyes open for our suspect. I'll be two seconds."

"Quick like a cat and, later, I'll get you pu-"

Her eyes opened widely and she barked, "Castle!"

"Was gonna say_ purring_." He grumbled watching her walk away, "Okay, fine. I'll just..." he glanced next to him, to the space usually occupied by Beckett, "...stand here talking to myself."

He whistled, drummed his fingers against his elbow, and waited.

"Still just standing."

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Castle froze when he caught sight of a tiny face out of the corner of his eye.

"Oooo. What a cute little kid."

The little boy had pale skin and round cheeks, eyes that reminded him of Beckett... except he didn't seem to be blinking. Castle took a deep breath and feigned a smile, "Heh. Cute. But staring," he said, still talking to himself. "Creepy... staring."

Castle took a step away from the wide and - now he could see them more clearly - black, unblinking eyes of the pasty faced child. "Why are you staring?" he muttered, more to himself than anyone in particular. The kid was creeping him out, and his overactive imagination threw out the idea that this was how a lot of scary ghost child movies began. He hissed under his breath, taking another step back, "Shoooo, child of the corn."

"Who are you talking to?" Kate said, suddenly appearing next to him, her face wrinkled in confusion.

He turned to her with a start, nearly jumping out of his skin. "Ah!" He clutched at his chest and glared, "Nobody. Nobody, I was just looking at that kid."

"What kid?"

"That..." he pointed to where the freaky faced infant had been standing just a second ago. "You didn't see him?" The space previously occupied by the little boy now empty and Castle hummed in confusion under his breath. "Weird!"

"Castle, if you're imagining our kid again-" Beckett strode ahead, her heels clicking on the pavement, making him rush to catch up.

"No! Not ours." Castle screwed up his face, disgusted, "Way too creepy to be our kid."

She narrowed her eyes at him, seemingly uninterested in his shenanigans. "Oh-kay, whatever. Come on, we have work to do."

* * *

They started walking toward the coffee shop when he turned around once more to look at the kid. Or lack there off. Thoroughly distracted, Castle walked backwards up the street, grimacing when the creepy eyed child refused to reappear.

Sighing, Castle turned back to Beckett, reaching for her hand only to freeze when they heard a splash.

And then a sploish, and a squish.

He huffed, stared down at his feet and grimaced, reaching for his shoe. "Ew, ew, wet toes, wet feet." He hopped, "Nooooo! My Italian leather shoes! You've been through so much today. I'm so sorry!" Castle said, talking to his right foot. On the middle of the sidewalk.

"You stepped in a puddle. Blow dry them, they'll get over it."

He glared at her. "If it were one of your killer heels..."

"I'd be careful not to step in gunk," she said, walking ahead, leaving him behind.

He grumbled as he leaned against the mailbox on the sidewalk. As he took off his shoe and turned it over, a good amount of water dripping from it, he saw the kid again. "Beeeeckettt?" He stomped his foot trying to get her attention, "Kateee? It's him!" he said, without taking his eyes off the pale faced, wide eyed devil child.

"Faceless man?"

"No, demon spawn!"

"Castle, work time now. Play time _later_," she spoke slowly, as if she were explaining things to a small child.

That distracted him enough to look at her, and when he looked back, the child was still there. Immediately he started calling out to Kate again, "No, really! Look!" he pointed his wet shoe towards the corner. And the kid was gone again. "Freakin' ghost kid. I'm cursed, and haunted. This is not my day."

"Castle!" Kate hissed. "There he is!"

"You see the demon spawn too?"

"No! Our perp!" Beckett hissed, pointing up ahead as the man in their sketch emerged sipping at a to-go cup. "He's getting out of the coffee shop. Quick, move before he sees..."

"Too late," Castle said, as he watched Kate take off sprinting behind their suspect. He took a second to look at his shoe forlornly, and shrugged. "Screw it, I've done this before." He tossed the shoe over his shoulder and started running down the sidewalk with one sock clad foot, and a lot of spirit.

"CASTLE NOOOO!" Beckett yelled, as he miraculously overtook her, shaking her head at the deja vu of it all. He really wanted to solve this case.

"I've got him! I've got him! I've..." he came to a screeching halt as Beckett cut around him, stuck out her foot and pounced on the suspect. "_You_ got him!"

He stood up, shifting awkwardly until his bare foot was off the dirty ground and hanging in mid air, and he watched as his super hot detective girlfriend took down the bad guy and sassed him as she did. Expertly maneuvering her body, and the suspect's as they tumbled to the ground.

Castle couldn't help the smile of pride that blossomed across his face, laughing under his breath when she started snarking at the faceless man.

"Whatcha running for?" Kate leered, rolling the man onto his front and slipping the cuffs into place. "Thought you saw a ghost?" She dragged him into a sitting position and pushed herself to her feet, huffing in triumph.

"No, but I did." Castle squealed, hobbling around Beckett on the tips of his toes as a small figure emerged from the shadows, sallow and wide eyed and -

Holding out a shoe.

How'd he catch up to them so fast?

"Beckett, he's got my shoe!"

The little boy took five steps out from the shadows, the shoe held before him like a prize and, without speaking, he handed it back to Castle.

"He's real?" Beckett hissed.

"You can see him too, right?" Castle yelped inanely at the same time, clutching his chest and trying to quiet the rampaging_ ghost baby _ beat of his heart. "Oh, thank god."

As Kate lifted the perp off the road, the three of them - Kate, Castle and faceless man, blinked, looking at the un-moving child as he stared at Castle.

"Rick, give him something," she whispered from the corner of her mouth, nudging him with her elbow.

"Kid's creepy." The suspect grumbled, his eyes darting back and forth between the couple he had been watching all day, taking a step back between Beckett and Castle as if seeking protection from the little boy.

Castle shuddered, "I know right."

"Shut up." Beckett rolled her eyes, nudging at Castle again.

"Oh. Right." Castle took out a five dollar bill and handed it to the kid, who took it, but still had his hand out.

"In this economy?" Kate said, as she nudged Castle again.

"What? He looks five. Seven tops. What's he going to do with more money? Fine," he said, and reluctantly gave him a twenty.

The kid finally smiled, showing his pearly whites - not making him any less creepy - and walked away.

"I'm pretty sure he planted that puddle," Castle said, frowning. Kate pushed the faceless man towards their car, Castle squelching along beside her.


	9. Somebody explain the damn case!

"Tell me that's not the same face." Castle challenged, letting the little magnetized mug shot hover over the murder board, before the attraction of the poles pulled it from his fingers and mugshot snapped into place next to the multitude of Bob's sketches.

"It's the _same_ face." Ryan agreed, dropping down on the desk next to Beckett as the entire team focused on the board.

"It's uncanny." Espo piped up.

"That his _face_ looks like his _face_?" Ryan teased.

"NO," Esposito scoffed, glaring at Ryan "That every single witness saw the faceless man and nailed his description."

"Not so faceless anymore." Castle grinned locking eyes with Beckett, holding out the white board marker when she rose to her feet.

"And we have a name." She stepped up, uncapping the pen and writing underneath one of the less creepy looking sketches."William Ding."

Castle guffawed, much to everyone's confusion. "Seriously?" He pointed at the board, his eyes wide and his smile somewhat frozen in place until he gave in, they clearly weren't going to get it. "Why are you guys so slow today? William Ding," he enunciated. "_Bill Ding_! We're _Bill Ding_ a case against him...?"

"Looks like you hit the jackpot, Castle," Kate said without looking at him. Her eyebrow was raised, and she had this sly look and he couldn't figure out why...Unless.

His eyes lit up and, though she wasn't looking at him he knew she was keeping tabs on his movements, her nonchalant perusal of the sketches in her hands not fooling him one little bit. He smirked and crossed the small distance between them, fingers trailing her arm as he skirted behind her, his head dipping low so he could and whisper heatedly in her ear, "_Ding, ding, ding_."

Pulling away quickly, he caught the lift of her cheeks in response, could almost feel the flush of heat ripple under her skin when she shuffled on the edge of the desk.

"He sure fits the _Bill_." She growled, low and almost under her breath, not looking up from her forms and his stomach flipped over with silly happy feelings, he loved it when she played with him. He loved her fast mind and unquenchable thirst for truth and justice, loved when she matched him wit for wit, tease for tease.

He loved her.

But they were at the murder board, explaining a murder. The quicker this was over, the better for everyone involved. He backed away from her, their eyes lingering on each others, knowing exactly what was being left unspoken. They'd have time to finish it later.

"Would someone care to explain things to_ me_?" Gates said, staring down the duo, interrupting their eyeball smooching session.

"Yes, sir," Beckett replied, instantly putting on her detective face. "William Ding, four years older than our vic, Jed Knight, is also...his half brother. William took his mother's name, but Jed's dad had an affair with a Clara Ding and left her and William to fend for themselves."

"Without a father to raise him, Bill turned to drugs and his mother wasn't the best person to look up to," Castle added with a nod to Kate, jumping in to fill in their back story, doing what they did best.

Kate nodded back, smiling in agreement before she took over, "He found out about his father, David Knight, and by the time he tracked him down, he was already dead, it was too late to confront him. But -" Kate left off.

On cue, Castle continued, "- He found out that his father had a will, that named only one son -"

"The younger brother-"

"- and left the entirety of his estate, in a trust fund, that would open up after Jed here," Castle tapped the murder board, "turned twenty-one."

Ryan pitched in, "Bill obviously had enough time to plan this through. It looks like he was waiting for his brother's birthday to strike."

"Why would the estate go to William if Jed was dead?" Gates queried.

"Because the will states that everything should be given to the next of kin - which would have been Jed-"

Gates began to nod, "Unless he was out of the picture -"

"- in which case everything would have gone William, which was what he wanted all along."

"He wanted every penny."

"They always do," Gates said, shaking her head.

"So William crept into the party, we have five eye witnesses placing him at various points throughout the evening, and he blended into the crowed trying not to attract attention."

"Not too hard to do, given that not everyone knows everyone at these things."

"That's exactly what helped him. He tricked Jed into the bedroom, and used some good old fashioned chloroform, then pumped his system full of drugs, and just to make sure, he asphyxiated him. He came, he saw -"

"But he didn't get away with it." Castle said grinning at Beckett triumphantly. She acknowledged his happiness with a smile and turned at the clearing of her Captains throat.

"Well. That's a wrap." Gates shuffled the papers in her hands unnecessarily, "Good work, people. I want to see this written up and on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir," came the chorus from Ryan and Esposito, and they were off in a flash before Gates could even finished her sentence. Beckett took the opportunity to dump the rest of her coffee in the break room sink. She didn't want to be more wired than she already was.

Castle started pulling down the sketches on the murder board, and leaving the rest of it for Beckett to erase, as was their routine. Another case solved, another person brought to justice. As he turned around to put the stack in the cardboard box, he noticed Gates still standing there, her eyes focusing on an area much too South to be comfortable.

When he squirmed, Gates met his eyes. She just nodded, turned around, and stalked off, passing Kate as she made her way back to her partner's side.

"What was that about?" Kate asked, catching his expression.

"I think Gates finally approves of having my _ass_ on this team."

"Well, she'd better keep her eyes off your ass if she knows what's good for her."

"Detective Beckett! I never!"

Kate pursed her lips.

"Okay, I always. You know I'd rather have your eyes - among other things - on my ass."

"Speaking of which, we need to get rid of your boxers."

Castle choked on his own tongue, and stared at her, wide-eyed. But on board whip crack fast, "Well if you insist, Kate. " he enthused, shoving his hands down the front of his pants and grasping tight to the end of his leather belt.

Her eyes widened, huge almost comical orbs of shock and Becket smacked the back of his hand, "Jeeze, keep it in your pants, Castle."

"You're sending me mixed signals here," he said, looking adorably confused, with half his shirt sticking out.

"I didn't mean now. Hands off,_ Ricky_."

"Me Ricky or -" His eyes dropped, "The _other_ Ricky?"

She glared, answering and Castle sighed. Tucking his shirt back in, he made to follow Beckett as she headed towards the elevator.

"At least till we reach the car," she said, as she stepped inside.

He trotted in after her, delighted. "Wait. Why are we getting rid of my boxers? Not that I mind..."

"Might be cursed. So far, it's the only part of your clothing that hasn't gotten damaged through the day. Stands to reason they're evil."

"My boxers are evil?"

"Mmhmm."

"I thought you didn't believe I was cursed."

"I don't." She grinned, watching the elevator close before she rounded on him.

"Then why the sudden worry ommf-"

Her hand captured the words before he could speak them, her body coiling around his like a toasty warm python and she grinned, her eyes wide and staring into his, "Are you really questioning me wanting to remove your clothing?"

He shook his head furiously, her hand slipping from his mouth and stealing round his neck. With a firm tug he pulled her in by the waist, her coat falling to the floor and her arms wrapping around him, "No, never. Nope. Cursed boxers, and pants and shirt and I think your bra was tainted too." His lips opened against her collarbone, sliding up to the smooth skin behind her ear, he walked her backwards until they met the wall of the carriage and he inhaled along the column of her throat.

"From where I'm standing, things seem to be looking _up_ for you, Castle."

He growled and lifted her off her feet, making her gasp as she felt the taut muscles of his biceps holding on to her, making her airborne in more ways than one. She lifted her leg, dragging her foot along his muscular thigh, up, up and up, till she was wrapped firmly around him.

He bit into the soft skin at the junction where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to close her eyes; she turned, gave him more space, and he spoke against her skin. "What can I say, detective Beckett, you make me feel ... lucky."

"I can tell just how _lucky_ you're feeling," she said, her voice low and dangerous, her body twisting against his suggestively. "Don't _press_ your_ luck_ just yet." She teased, enunciating the words, hard and deliberate making him gulp, until his eyes flooded with mischief.

"Don't you have to _rub_ things to make them _lucky_?" He grinned, his mouth hot and wet against her throat, teeth and tongue chasing each other over her skin.

Kate laughed, shivered and fell back, pulling Castle with her. "There's some joke here about _hard luck_," her fingers squeezed, emphasizing her point, "but I have more pressing _matters_ at..._hand_-" he hummed when she did it again "-to think of it."


	10. The end

**AN** kimmiesjoy: We've reached the end of our strange little tale, Thank you for reading along with us and for reviewing. **Doc,** you're awesome and I'm so proud of you, off saving the world! HUG YOU and thank you for coming up with this idea, I had a blast writing with ya!

* * *

The elevator finally came to a halt, the small metallic box giving a little jump, startling Castle enough to drop Kate unceremoniously onto the floor. She landed heavily on her heels, smirking at him even as she teetered on the spot.

They were, however, not beginners at this kind of thing - experts, Castle thought with a smirk - and so the few seconds it took for inertia, and the doors to open, were enough for her to set herself right.

And for Castle to maneuver his jacket. _Strategically_.

"Ahem," they heard as the doors opened, and Esposito stood there with his arms folded, a knowing smirk adorning his smug face. At his side Ryan looked mildly uncomfortable and somewhat fascinated, his eyes darting to them and away in rapid movements as if he couldn't decide whether or not to look at them.

Beckett was just about to open her mouth when she was interrupted again.

"Ahem, ahem," came more throat clearing, wiping the smug look right off of Espo's face.

Standing behind him were an amused looking pair of rhyming cousins, and like something out of a bad romantic comedy, Esposito slowly pivoted, visibly praying as he did so, not to face what he suspected was coming for him.

"Lanie," he nodded, ignoring the high pitch of his voice "and ... and Shaney." He squeaked, his eyes saucer wide, taking a step backwards - towards Beckett and presumed safety - "Good to see you again. I hope the two...two of you are having a... a splendid evening."

"_Splendid_ evening?" Ryan whispered out of the corner of his mouth, rolling his eyes in Castle's direction, "What is this, dinner with the Queen?"

Castle sniggered from behind them, having almost gotten off in -_off of_- the blessed elevator, but the grumble of laughter turned into a yelp when Kate pinched his side, bidding him to shush.

"Javi, we've had a great evening, thanks for asking." Lanie smiled, crossing her arms and lifting her head towards him slowly, "Actually, we had a nice long chat."

"You did?" Espo gulped, his fingers clawing at the collar of his shirt. "About anything...anything -?"

Lanie smiled and stepped in closer, "I hear you had an exciting evening yesterday."

To everyone else it might have appeared like a casual comment, with a little bit of bite, from one friend to another. To Esposito, she looked like a crazy eyed saw wielding deathly medical examiner of doom.

With five pairs of eyes focused on him intently - one specific pair burning into him like fire - Espo swallowed past the thick lumpy feel of his tongue and cleared his throat, "I... I." His eyes darted to Castle, to Ryan and finally to Beckett, "I didn't."

"No?"

Espo shook his head again, his eyes darting back and forth between Lanie and Shaney. "I ... and there was. I wouldn't - didn't I didn't..."

"Didn't what? Javier?" She smiled, sweetly - to the untrained eye anyway - and gestured for him to go on.

"Nothing, I didn't do _anything_!"

"Oh, for Gods sake Lanie," Kate snorted, "just put him out of his misery."

"Before Ryan has to clean up a wet patch." Castle chuckled.

"EW!" Ryan stepped back in preparation, missing Beckett's hand flying out to smack Castle in the arm.

"Put me out of my-?"

"Misery." Lanie grumped, "How does he know?" She glared at Kate, gesturing to Castle.

"Because Beckett told me." Castle preened.

"Ugh." Lanie grimaced and glared at Kate, "You two really are loves young dream aren't you!"

Kate glared back at Lanie, ignoring the confused looking Espo trapped in the middle, until Castle piped up, "I like to think so."

"You would." Lanie growled, "And you -" She pointed at Kate "-you're too soft on him." Lanie pointed to Espo again, where he stood frozen like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide.

"I'm sure you make up for it." Kate growled back.

Lanie folded her arms, her features dancing in a look of challenge as she stared at Beckett, then she smirked, shook her head and turned to Esposito. "Javi, Shaney told me she got a little too drunk and was hitting on you last night."

"Oh!" Javi said, looking unsure of whether that was a good thing or bad. "She did?"

"Yup. Drunk as Pepe Le Pew," Shaney added, nodding her head.

"Was Pepe Le Pew known for being drunk?" Ryan whispered to Castle.

"Shh." The writer hissed back, too intent on taking in the gossip.

"And she told me how you turned down all her advances."

Beckett caught Castle's eye and grinned.

"I did." Esposito confirmed, "Every one."

"Awwww! Ow-" Castle flinched ,but shut up immediately at the feel of the pointy elbow of the smiling detective colliding with his ribs.

Saney grinned, mimicking the pose of her cousin as she took center stage, "Didn't budge with a nudge. Didn't sob and cry with my hand on his thigh. No game when I yanked his chain."

When she looked up and found the eyes of everyone in the little lobby firmly on her, she grinned, "The badge, I mean," Shaney clarified.

"Why are you _rhyming everything_?" Castle blurted.

Lanie rolled her eyes as her cousin spoke, glaring again between Kate and Espo, "You guys seemed very fond of it. I'm being nice."

"_Lanie. Shaney. Fe fi. Bo baney_." Lanie growled, enunciating every word, angling her stare to take down both Castle and Ryan as she did.

"It's true. You should hear them rap," Castle added. "One time at Ryan's wedding Beckett and Espo got into a drinking contest and -"

"ANYWAY!" Beckett interrupted, stepping in front of him with the fakest smile she could muster, "Now we've cleared up the Espo issue, should we head out for a drink?"

"Maybe another time." Shaney, smiled, "I've got an early flight to catch tomorrow."

"You're leaving already?" Castle pouted over Becketts shoulder, resting his chin there when she nudges his head with her own, "I was hoping to hear some pre - me Beckett/Lanie stories."

"You wanna hear how I took your girl out drinking and meeting guy?" Lanie asked, her eyebrows kissing her hairline.

Castle gulped, the sound loud in his girlfriends ear as she tried to hide her smile, "On second thoughts, Shaney it was lovely meeting you."

"Bye, guys! It was fun," she said with a smile. "Javi, it was a delight." She grinned widely at him and took off only to look back after a couple of steps and call out over her shoulder, "By the way, you do know my name is _Shanay_, right?"

"WHAT!?" Castle yelped, turning immediately to Kate as she started to laugh.

"What? It's not _Shaney_? You said it was, at the bar yesterday," Javi stated accusingly, finding his voice at last.

"No! You think I'd give my name out to some random dude in a bar? Pfft, what do you take me for? And, what sadistic family would do that to their kids? Shaney's just a nickname. Lanie gave it to me actually." She grinned down at her cousin, nudging her with her elbow.

The two women walked away laughing, leaving the three men gaping after them.

Castle spun Kate around as soon as he was sure they were out of range, "You could have told me," he said with a pout.

"What? So you could start calling Lanie '_Lay-nay_'? Or _Shanaynie_?"

"Ooooo..."

"Castle! No!"

"Double Oooo, Shanaynie Castle, we should keep that in mind for the future." He wagged his finger back and forth between them, laughing when Kate's eyes widened in horror, "Has a certain unique ring to it."

"Stop naming our future kids." Kate glared, whacking him in the chest.

"Yes, Castle, that's weird," Kate sighed in relief, as Ryan jumped to her defence, "What if it's a boy?" he asked, causing Kate to direct her glare at him.

"Ryan!"

"Sha..._nono_?" Castle said, his nose scrunching up. "Meh, I'll get back to you on that."

"My whole life is a lie!" Esposito piped up dramatically, drawing the groups attention back to him. "And you! Traitor!" He pointed viciously at Kate, letting out a distressed peep until she rolled her eyes at his antics.

Kate shrugged and grinned coyly, clicking her tongue, causing Castle to stare dopely at her mouth. "She's my best friend. And she's a little scary."

Esposito continued to pout for a bit before letting his partner usher him out of the lobby and their little group headed for home.

* * *

After a lazy Mac and Cheese dinner, Castle collapsed onto the couch, pulling Kate down with him, laughing when she groaned.

His hand slipped behind her knees, tugging her closer, but she shook her head grumbling, "Too full, big-"

"Sexy." He growled, wriggling against her when she landed in his lap.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." One arm looped around his neck and with the other across his shirt, Kate began to trace his buttons, thumbing one opening slyly.

"No but hearing you say _big_...mmm sexy."

"You're so full of yourself." She smiled slipping her fingers in against his skin.

"Hey, you're the one calling me big." He preened, "Hard not to- what?"

"_Hard_?" She laughed, "Really? You're not even trying to reign it in anymore."

"What can I say, you bring it out in me."

Her eyebrows shot up high and she sighed, hot and long against the underside of his throat, giving a little wiggle in his lap for added effect, "I can tell."

"Oh, now who's not reigning it in?"

She lifted her eyes in challenge, a happy, slightly fluffy smile playing over her lips, "Maybe you should shut me up?"

"Maybe I should." He threatened, rolling their bodies on the couch until she landed softly underneath him.

He leaned in slowly, his eyes never straying from her lips, angling to lay a sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She squinted in confusion, looking even more adorable, if that was even possible.

"Castle?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, as he kissed his way across her cheek, down her jaw, peppering lingering kisses onto her neck.

"No-nothing," she gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"You know I was kidding all day about the kids, right?" he said eventually, pulling slightly away to study her face.

The abrupt seriousness of his concern threw her. She cupped his cheek, stroking it gently. "Yeah. Yeah, I know you enough by now to know when you're joking."

"Yeah? Because if it's too much, I'll stop. I know we... we haven't talked about it."

"We'll get there," she said, with a small smile, but one that held confidence. "You should know_ me_ well enough by now to know I can take a_ little bit_ of teasing," she said, lightening the mood instantly. His eyes twinkled with delight.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmmmm..." she hummed, her teeth biting into her lower lip as she suppressed a moan. His hand was sliding down her side, the whisper of a touch driving her to take a long deep breath, it shuddered through her chest, making him shiver at the contact of her lithe and responsive body spread out below his.

"You sureeee?" He purred, directly into her ear, the long hot vibration of his words making her gasp.

"Yes?" Not at all convincing, her leg lifting and wrapping around his calf, pulling him down to her.

"So..." He kissed the shell of her ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and sucking on it until her fingers dug into his neck, pulling him up to get at his lips, "you're good with Shananie Beckett Castle?"

"I'm good with a lot of things." She whispered gravelly against his mouth, steadfastly ignoring him. "Now let's get these jinxed boxers off, and you can get_ lucky_ again."

"In more ways than onnnee-"

She kissed him then, erasing every thought from his mind. He responded eagerly, easily, melding their lips and tongues together in a synchronized dance. She drew her leg over his, tugging him impossibly closer. Dragging her hand through his hair, she grinned against his mouth, leading him to pull back with a smile.

"What?" He asked, voice husky and low.

"You're wearing your Shamrock boxers aren't you?"

"Wha-?" he said in shock, looking down at himself to check he was still dressed, not understanding how she could know.

"I can see the neon green with my eyes closed, Castle." Kate grinned, answering his silent question.

He chuckled and shrugged. "Well, Detective Beckett. If you're really lucky - and I have a feeling that you are - I can help you catch sight of a rainbow."

She raised her brow.

"Or two...three?" he said, raising his own eyebrows.

"Triple rainbow, all the way."

"_Always,_ I can do," he nodded seriously, choosing to ignore the look and the giggle at his cheesiness, deciding instead to prove it - barring anymore unfortunate events.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
